


The Girl From Two Doors Down

by retrinazambrano



Series: Lucky Feather and Magic Knickers [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2020-04-06 06:04:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19056706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retrinazambrano/pseuds/retrinazambrano
Summary: Regina Mills is pretty livid when she finds out that her housemate, Emma, has organised a Christmas party, inviting the new neighbours without telling her, but she may enjoy it more than she expected...





	The Girl From Two Doors Down

**Author's Note:**

> For OUAT Secret Santa 2015, for amillionmillionvoices on tumblr. 
> 
> Loosely based on Two Doors Down by the Mystery Jets.

Things had been pretty quiet in the lead-up to Christmas on Mifflin Street, save from the fluorescent lights popping up at random throughout December and the odd party starting up and ceasing by midnight. The three ladies at 108 supposed that was because they chose a quiet neighbourhood, fit for their 'young professionals' lifestyles, over a bustling student community. Actually, that idea had been Belle's, and they had gone along with it. Belle and Emma were now ruing that decision.

Until Emma, crates of beer in arms, arrived home bearing news.

"That house, you know, the one that's been empty for months?"

Belle and Regina turned at their housemate's sudden burst into the room. "Yes?" Regina answered, pushing her hair behind her ear and leaning on the counter, waiting for Emma to continue.

"There's someone moving in! At 110!" She exclaimed. Regina rolled her eyes and went back to the cupboard she was searching through. This was not news; it was likely just another middle-aged couple and their kids. Belle did much the same, returning her gaze to the article she was reading on her phone.

"No, listen, these people – three guys – they're the same age as us!" That made them both take notice. "Young guys!"

The more Emma spoke, mainly about the youth of these men, the more Regina's eyebrows moved into her hairline. She had spoken to them – well, one of them, a Mr Killian Jones, whom she'd described as 'devilishly handsome, in that sort of 'Pirates of the Caribbean' way' – and had, somehow and without her housemates' consent, invited to a Christmas party.

"Which we're not even having!" Regina was livid. She hated parties, they reminded her far too much of the stifling soirees her mother forced her into attending as a teenager. No bloody way.

"Except, erm, we are," Emma scratched her head awkwardly, "Tonight." So, that explained the beers.

Those last few words were enough to make Regina lose her temper, but she decided to keep that simmering rage to herself. Instead, she muttered something along the lines of 'I'm going for a run' and left the room.

"Well," Belle jumped off her stool and smoothed out her skirt, "I am looking forward to it! Want some help with those boxes?"

When she was angry, anxious, frustrated… Regina ran. She ran until she felt light-headed and in need of hydration. Today, right this moment, she was an amalgamation of all those emotions and it only forced her to run faster. By the time she had reached the Storybrooke Library, those overpowering emotions had reduced down to several slightly smouldering embers and she reflected, walking back, what the issue really was.

It'll be just like before.

Darling Regina, please come and meet this wealthy man's young son.

Yes of course mother.

He's a good looking boy. A boy. Nothing like Daniel was.

Stop thinking about Daniel.

Daniel was a man. Daniel is also gone.

Regina, dear, look attentive.

Yes, mother.

Wait.

It'll be nothing like those ridiculous balls.

Cora Mills is nothing to do with this.

You're with friends.

You can…

Regina was rudely knocked out of her reverie by a man not that much older than her.

"Hi, I've seen you about," he spoke, "normally in running gear…" He indicated to her current state.

Had he been watching her? She regarded him with suspicion, her eyes moving to slits.

"I'm your new neighbour. One of them." He held his hand out to her and she stepped forward then, deciding he wasn't a threat and allowed their hands to meet in a gentle yet firm handshake.

"As am I." It was then that she focused on him. He had a generous amount of dark blonde stubble about his face, a toned chest (she could guess from the way his shirt sat against his skin), dimples to die for and those eyes. Oh, those eyes, blue orbs, the delicate skin pulled taut into a smile. "Nice to meet you."

He was a good-looking guy. He looked outdoorsy, like he'd feel much more at home in a tent and sleeping bag rather than with a roof over his head. "And you."

"I hear you're having a Christmas party tonight."

"Correction," she stopped him. "My housemate is having a party. I'll probably have one drink then… I don't know. Act like the average age of this area." Her lips twitched into a smile then, matching his.

"Well, I do hope to see you there. I also hope you'll stay for more than one drink. I've been wanting to talk to you for a while."

Had he? She hadn't noticed him around. "We'll see." Was she flirting? Regina Mills wasn't a big flirt. Not on purpose anyway. There she was though, batting her lashes, a wide grin on her face.

"Either way, I'll see you tonight."

"Wait," she called, after turning away. "I don't know your name."

"And I don't know yours." He batted back. "Maybe we'll get to know this evening, eh? Maybe I'll get you under the mistletoe?" he called to her retreating back.

Regina stopped and glanced over her shoulder, smirking. "We'll see."

"Regina, sorry to spr…" Emma started as she ran into her housemate on the stairs.

Regina raised her hand to stop her. "Don't worry about it. I overreacted. I suppose I can join in."

Emma grinned, scooping her friend into a hug. "It'll be fun, I promise. Come help me with the food."

Belle and Emma had done a good job so far, Regina had to admit, stepping into the kitchen, with both the decorations and the spread.

"Where shall I put this?" Belle asked Emma, holding up a sprig of mistletoe with a knowing look on her face.

Regina smiled to herself, and upon recalling her earlier conversation with Forest Guy (Forest Guy? Well she didn't know his name), she found herself saying, "out in the hallway." The duo looked at Regina like she had two heads, to which she just shook her head. "Might as well have a good time, right?"

Emma picked up her wine glass. "I'll drink to that!"

"I think we've done a great job," Belle nudged Regina, observing the gathering starting below them. "Quite a few people, eh?"

It was true, there were many people milling about with bottles or glasses, the occasional plate. More than Regina expected. "Gold told a few more people than I expected," Belle explained of her much older boyfriend. "And no, I won't tell you his name."

Do you know it yourself? Regina thought as she nodded, but to be fair, that wasn't what she was concentrating on. She was watching the door, waiting for Forest Guy, to turn up. She'd met Killian Jones (who had given her all but a brief hello before turning all his attentions to Emma) and their other flatmate David, who'd brought his girlfriend Mary Margaret. A very sweet girl. Perhaps too sweet, Regina thought to herself. Still, a good turn out, but not quite the company she was awaiting.

Regina poured herself a drink, sipping it, listening to the bass of the music. Various faces she knew greeted her as she stood, gazing at the door, but pretending not to gaze at the door. At the end of this glass, she would lock herself in her room and relax as best she could. That was the plan she had all along and it would be the plan she would stick with. She had half a glass to go.

She lasted through three glasses, but there was no sign of him. None at all. Draining the remainder of her glass, she set it upon the counter and started to climb the stairs. That is, until she felt a tugging on her arm.

"Hello, you." Her eyes met his then and she couldn't help the smile upon her face. There he was, holding onto her.

"Hi." She replied, trying to keep her voice light and airy. "Drink?"

He held up his bottle. "It was given to me the moment I walked in."

"What?" She could barely hear him over the sound of the music, blaring just behind her.

"It was…" Her face told him that she still couldn't hear. He tugged on her arm again and led her down to a much quieter corridor, lit only by several strings of fairy lights, blinking into different colours. "There. Now I can hear you."

She grinned then, looking down at the floor. Being this close, she could smell the fresh scent of pine and mountains. "So, Forest Guy -"

"Forest Guy?"

Regina blushed then, lifting her eyes to his. "Well, you didn't tell me your name. Had to refer to you as something. And Forest Guy was the first thing to come to mind." She shrugged.

"Well, Runner Bean," (was that the best he could come up with? Not the snappiest nickname she'd had. Not that she could talk - Forest Guy?) "I'm Robin Locksley. Nice Christmas hat." He held his hand out again, which she took gladly.

"Regina Mills." Robin and Regina. That sounded good together. Wait, what on Earth was that thought? She let go of his hand and reached up to the hat she was wearing – she had totally forgotten about it. "Oh, thanks."

"Great to finally know your name… and to see you in something other than sweatpants."

She raised her eyebrow. "And yours. And yes, I do occasionally decide to dress up a little."

Then a silence fell, only momentarily, before Robin spoke again. "Tell me, why are you not a fan of parties?" He gestured around him, "This doesn't seem so bad. Pretty tame. Decorations are very tasteful."

"Pretty hardcore for this area," Regina quipped back, relaxing. "Why don't I like parties?" She hummed. "You can blame my mother for that." She eyed his beer bottle, then took it from his grasp, raising it to her lips and taking a large sip, grimacing at the taste but braving it anyway. Shoving the bottle back into his hand, she continued. "She was one of those 'elite' – or at least, had aspirations to be – and thought that it was my given right to be one too. Never thought that I could be something else or hell, want to be something else." Regina bit her lip then, her gaze meeting Robin's. He was listening intently. "I know, this is nothing like one of Cora's gatherings, I'm among friends, but I just can't shake that feeling that something is going to happen, you know?"

He nodded then. "Nothing is going to happen tonight unless you want it to, milady."

She felt herself relax even further. This was unusual, Regina trusting someone so easily, so quickly. Maybe she wouldn't even mind something happening, but she kept that to herself. "May I?" She indicated to his beer and he thrust it forward. "So what about you, Robin? What do you do? Tell me more about you."

"I work in forestry." Silence. "What?"

Regina smirked. "Forest Guy just… works!" She laughed then, noticing him rolling his eyes. "Sorry. Carry on."

"So yes, forestry. I like the outdoors, and, if I may say so myself, I'm pretty good at archery."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. Been doing it for years."

"Maybe you can teach me a thing or two. Last time I tried a bow and arrow, I could hardly hold the thing." He looked at her questioningly. "I was eight." Regina could hardly believe the words coming out of her mouth. It was the alcohol, had to be, but her head felt clearer than ever.

"Figures. Of course, though, if you'd like to have a few lessons... I'm happy to oblige such a beautiful woman."

Beautiful! "Love to. I'm sure you're… very skilled at choosing the right arrows for your bow and quiver." That wasn't the only quiver she was feeling, her stomach doing backflips. What was that sentence even about? He stepped closer then, placing his hands on her waist. Her bottom lip fell as their gazes upon each other intensified.

She found she enjoyed his touch and the closeness. She rose her hands to place them on his biceps. Very firm. She then looked past him and up to the ceiling. "Hey, look." She indicated to the mistletoe hanging just to the left of them. To think that this placement was her idea. It was all too good to be true. She then moved her gaze to his lips, then his eyes. Those blue, blue spheres.

"Mind if I..?" He leaned in then. So did she. When their lips met, she felt it again. That same rush through her body that she felt with Daniel, but stronger somehow. He smelt like forest. Her arms found their way around his neck then, as their kiss continued, deepening. Neither seemed much like coming up for air, but it was deemed necessary when they were knocked apart by a drunk attendee, who barely regarded them as they stumbled past and into a bathroom.

"Wow," Robin started, but Regina stopped him again with a softer kiss.

"I wouldn't mind tying you down to that promise of an archery lesson," she grinned. "When's good for you?"

"Whenever you're free," he smiled, kissing her again. Turns out the Runner Bean, Girl From Two Doors Down was quite a good kisser.


End file.
